zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MacTheEpic/Epic (116: The Nuclear Remnant)
So, before I begin, I'd like to say that yes, I am indeed teaming up with Rue to bring the community the best "Epic" experience. This does not mean he is taking over, we are both just sharing the responsibility to write "Epic" episodes. The episodes he writes are canon, as it still follows the planned storyline. Now that we have that out of the way, please enjoy... ' Epic (116: The Nuclear Remnant)' POV: 13 The cloaked spirit had us all freaking out. I had no clue what the heck it was. It just all happened so fast. It was dead. Or at least we hoped it was. It was now about 10 minutes after the fact and I was following Edgar (who had been carrying Eva and showing signs of strain). We walked in silence, knowing that we had to get to the evac zone and get the hell out of here before anything else freaky started happening. Eva had been limp and pale during entire walk so far. Her psychic energy hadn't faded from her body yet, so she was okay for the time being. It was Edgar who broke the silence, "Any idea about what that thing was?" he asked. I thought for a moment. I've read books on all sorts of spirits and magical forces, probably more than Eva, but don't tell her that. There was nothing that I've read that described a shadowy cloaked figure with decayed flesh and the ability to shoot red light out of it's palms. Well, unless... "Well, I did sense something from it. I sensed death. Maybe it was from the Underworld or something." I replied. "Do you think it meant to kill us?" Edgar asked, I sensed an unusually solemn tone in his voice. "No. I sensed it was attacking defensively." "Defensively? What would it be defending, exactly?" "The tablet, maybe? Or the ruins themselves." I told him. "Oh, and speaking of which, can I see that tablet? I wanna see if I can make out any sort of details from it." I added. Edgar pulled out the tablet and handed it to me. The tablet was nothing particularly remarkable. It was made of stone, mostly eroded so the words were hard to make out, and even then, I could already tell the language was beyond anything of my knowledge. Then I noticed something. A part that wasn't fully eroded. It was a short line of text. It was odd, not just because it was not eroded, but because I could understand it. I felt compelled to read it aloud. "Nokrom Aluth Sah-Nim." I said, reading the text. The text started to glow a bright blue and the tablet floated out of my grasp and into the air. The tablet, or something within it began to speak. "By the Order of the Remnants of the Arukian Empire, we hereby bestow this upon you, and we hope that you will know what to do with it when the time comes, in the darkness that is to come, this is your beacon of light that will help you fight it. We trust that you will succeed." The tablet shattered in a flash of blue light, Edgar and I were blinded for a good minute until we regained our sight. Once we did, we saw that the tablet had caused a floating blue orb to appear. The orb was small, it could easily fit in the palm of your hand, not that I'd touch it. But that doesn't mean I didn't want to touch it, it just seemed dangerous, but my curiousity got the better of me and I stepped toward it and looked up at it. The heat radiating from it was intense, it was like a small piece of the sun itself was standing before me I turned my head toward Edgar, who took a capsule container out of his backpack and opened it. He walked slowly towards the orb, as to not disturb it. And sealed the capsule around the orb. He put the capsule back into his backpack and continued onward. After a few moments, Edgar spoke again, "So... uh, what do you think that was? And how could you understand what was on that tablet?" "I don't know. The Orb, the tablet, this 'Arukian Empire'. I don't think I've heard of anything like it before. And as for the tablet, I don't know how I was able to understand it, it the writing itself was unknown to me, yet somehow... I knew." I explained. "Well, nevertheless, my arms are getting tired from carrying Eva for so long. I think we should be at the evac zone soon. C'mon, I don't wanna stay around this place anymore than we have to." He told me. I looked at the shattered pieces of the tablet scattered around, smoke emanating from each of the pieces. I looked back at Edgar, who was waiting for me before continuing to walk to the evac zone. I nodded, and started to follow Edgar again. -------------------------------------- POV: Mac Our eyes took a while to adjust to the light when we emerged from the abandoned hospital. Once they did, Rue explained what he had found in some journals and what he had seen inside the hospital. "Sounds like you need a psych evaluation." Natalie concluded once Rue had finished. "Any idea what it could've been, Rue?" I asked. "Nope." He responded. "Don't tell me you actually believe this numbskull," she told me. "That hospital obviously had some sort of effect on him." "It did not! If it had an effect on anyone it was you, with you scampering off into the shadows and all that." Rue objected. "At least I'' got something done!" She snapped. "Can both of you PLEASE be quiet?" I asked. "Can you PLEASE stop being a moron?" Natalie countered. I was about to turn around and unleash some sick burns on them so they could be quiet, but then a masked man walked out of the bushes in front of us holding what looked like a shotgun. "Who the hell are you?" I asked. The man cocked the shotgun. I recognized him. Well, not exactly, he was dressed a bit differently from last time. This was the masked man from the city who cut my leg. He now wore a metal mask and a hat that seemed to go perfectly with it, and he wore a thick leather jacket that covered his upper body, and wore jeans. "What do you want now?" I asked him. "Wait, you know this guy?" Natalie asked. "Sort of." The masked man pointed the shotgun at the three of us as he said in a deep monotone voice, "Lay out your hands." We did as he asked and he handcuffed each of us. He walked behind us and held the shotgun up to my back. "Walk." He commanded to the three of us. "Um, where, exactly?" I asked. "Wherever the hell I tell you to go." He pressed the shotgun harder into my back. "Now, walk." He commanded again. We all did as he commanded and started walking. "Tell me about your journey and how you got to this point." He asked. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "The Clones, The Alchemist, The Nuclear Factory, The Underworld, I wanna know everything." He ordered. "Well, uh.. where to start?" I asked, nervously. "From the beginning." He responded. So I told him everything. From the beginning where it all started with the Hopper, to the weird Chinese Restaurant owner who taught us to use our powers (that have somehow inexplicably disappeared), to the clones that almost started World War III, to the crazed Alchemist who tried to gain unlimited power and become immortal, to my friends hunting down cryptids to save me from the Underworld and facing off against an evil Cryptologist, to us stopping a rebellion in the Underworld, to... Surfer's... sacrifice, to our failure to stop Ssenkrad.. then to how we broke free from the prison, freed the resistance members, and recounted the events that had just happened a few moments ago. Natalie, who was hearing all of this for the first time, actually showed that she cared in some parts of the story, she didn't speak, but I could see it in her eyes. While telling the story, the man told me where to walk, and when I finished the story, we had arrived at our destination. It was a camp of sort, with a make-shift tent and a small campfire, but the fire had gone out. The man quickly re-lit the fire and sat down on a log in front of the fire. He then motioned for us to sit down on the other side of the fire, which we did. "So, if I may-" Rue started to say. "I ask the questions here." said the man. "What became of the clones, the Alchemist, and all the other people you found?" He asked. I couldn't see his expression because of the mask, but I knew he was talking to me. "I don't know." I told him. "Hmph." He grunted. I looked up for a bit at the sky, I realized it was nighttime already, the team would've been wondering where we were by now, probably trying to figure out a way to track and find us. I looked back down to see that the Masked Man was now standing up. "You guys get some sleep," he said, pulling out three sleeping bags from inside his tent. He threw them aside on the ground, and sat back down on the log. "One for each of you." he said. "Wait, but aren't you afraid we'll run when you're asleep?" Rue asked. "I don't sleep. If I see any of you trying to run, I'll blow your kneecaps off." he said. We each walked over to our sleeping bags. Before I could bend down to grab mine, the man spoke. "Oh, and Mac?" he called. "Yeah?" I answered. "It sounds like everything went to shit the moment you came back." Maybe that was true. When I came back, we lost Surfer, and lost control of the world to Ssenkrad. Maybe everything had been my fault. Maybe if I stayed in the Underworld everyone would've been better off. Maybe I should've just given up. But guess what? Hindsight never helped anyone. And so with those words I turned over and looked at him. "Maybe, what's your point?" I asked. "I could kill you right now. Stop your presence from causing anymore suffering." He answered. "Mac didn't do anything, it's not his fault." Natalie, surprisingly, came to my defense. The man fired a shot in the air to silence her. He cocked the gun again and pointed it right at me. "What happened to the clones?" He asked again. "I don't know." I told him, taking a step forward. "I'm going ask you again, one last time. And I want an answer. What happened to the clones?" He asked. "I don't know." He charged at me, shotgun in hand, and he prepared to fire. I ducked down and sweep-kicked him down. He fell to his side and I wrestled control of the shotgun from his hand, and I threw it to the side. The man was still dazed from the sweep-kick, so I sat him up in front of me, I was facing his back, and put my hands, that were still in handcuffs, over his head, and onto his neck, and pulled. He resisted a bit, so I pulled harder. He went limp after a while. "Did you just..?" Rue asked. "No, he's alive, I just choked him out. He should regain conciousness in two to three minutes." I assured him. I kneeled down and searched the man's body for the handcuff keys, I found them and unlocked my handcuffs. I unlocked Rue's, who then sat down on his sleeping bag. And I unlocked Natalie's, who gave me an appreciative look. "So, nice job knocking out that guy." She said. "Thanks." I replied. "Woah, you actually somehow have the ability to be somewhat nice." Rue said in legitimate surprise. "Shut up." She said, looking back at him. I put handcuffs on the masked man, and pocketed the keys. I rolled him over onto his back and I reached for his mask. "Alright, mysterious stranger, just who the hell are you?" I whispered to myself. The hat had fallen during our scuffle, and I saw some familiar hair. I then grasped the mask and slowly removed it (for dramatic effect, of course). And I was surprised at who I saw. This man was supposed to be dead. It was Edgar, but not really. It wasn't Edgar. This "Edgar" had a large dark green scar on the side of his face, and burn marks on his neck. No, this wasn't Edgar. It was Ragde. '(End of Episode)''' Alright, that does it for this episode, I hope you enjoyed, I know not much got done but I hope it was enjoyable to read. I hope to make longer episodes so I hope you guys didn't think this was short or anything. Anyway, let me know your thoughts in the comments, feedback is a tremendous help to the series. Mac Out! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts